Zodiac Bakery
by Joyrok
Summary: [slight AU] A small bakery, two people in need of jobs, a boy trying to fit into society, and a pervert…
1. Now Hiring

**Summary: **slight AU A small bakery, two people in need of jobs, a boy trying to fit into society, and a pervert…

AU meaning out of character… so in my story some of the characters may not seem what their like in the show or the manga, but that's why I'm giving you this little warning so you guys don't bug me if I decide to twist the characters just a tad…

Ok I've really got to stop writing more fan fics, my mind it's just going to explode one day! Ah well I guess that's the price I've got to pay….I've done so many Fruits Basket stories, but this is the first idea that I think is completely original… maybe my other ones were not as original as this because I always based them off of something I saw, read, heard… but this one just popped into my mind… and that is what got me to write it.

**Disclaimer: ** No I don't own the Fruits Basket character… but I wish I did…

Oh background info right!

Shigure 21, Kyo 17, Yuki 17, Tohru 16, Hana 16, Uo 17, and umm the other characters will be coming out shortly… Oh yeah they **do not **have the curse just to let you know… I thought it would make the story more realistic if they didn't.

* * *

**Zodiac Bakery **

**Chapter One: Now Hiring **

A small shop just outside school grounds would partake in a series of unexpected events. It was dusty and grimy on first glace, but there was livid detail and color inside the small space. The display window shined brightly to those who walked by, showing off small famous creatures that have been in history for years. Each animal had a meaning, they had a place among each other, but if one was sharp, you would notice there was an extra animal. Lonely and isolated, but never the less included among the others. It was fighting an ongoing battle, but never giving up to once be accepted in society. This would be the year of the cat to prove its worth amongst the rest of the Zodiac animals…

………………….

A hot tempered boy stood cursing his luck. He wore a white apron with a chibi orange cat face on the front that matched his fiery orange hair.

"Quite standing there Kyo and get to work, you work for me remember," A young man's voice called out to the teenager punk with the scruffy orange hair.

"I don't want to be associated with you, the girls would start avoiding me too!" Kyo mumbled pulling his sleeves up and washed his hands vigorously. The owner of the store just sighed at the adolescent's comment, he opened the front door and peaked out to the sea of heads that starred at him.

"Don't worry girls we'll be open any minute" he sang out to the crowd in front of the shop. All the high school girls gave him suspicious glances while all the boys chuckled at his little joke. It was no surprise why this new bakery was so popular to all the students, great food, good prices, and interesting characters to wrap it all up.

"Are you ready Kyo?" The man challenged smirking at the boy who was behind the counter preparing for the chaos about to begin.

"Whatever Shigure, just let them in I bet your starving them," Kyo hissed back at Shigure. He looked at Kyo for a second, Shigure was still trying to get used to Kyo's attitude. Even though he was seventeen he still had a lot to learn about being an adult, but then again Shigure still had a lot to learn as well…

"We're open!" Shigure cried out childishly opening the small door as students spilled in the small space like marbles. The small cramped bakery became even more cramped with all the high school bodies.

"I want a doughnut," one boy cried out

"A sweet tart please," another shouted

"Baguette!"

"Croissant!"

A full force of orders was being hurled at the poor orange haired boy who raced around trying to attend to them. Shigure on the other hand snaked around the crowd from one girl to the next. There would be a shriek of a girl and then a bonk or a smack that followed as Shigure made his way towards the counter. After a couple minutes Shigure appeared behind the counter with Kyo, but not without the noticeable bumps on his head and red hand prints on his face.

"Such violent high school girls now and days," Shigure complained to a non existent person.

"With lurkers like you out there I am not surprised we have begun to resort in violence," A voice murmured out to Shigure. The pervert turned around baffled seeing a high school girl wearing all black and pigtails in her black hair. She glared at the man with and intense gaze.

"Umm what can I get you today," Shigure stammered trying to avoid the subject with the creepy girl.

"Mmm this _is _tough," she said quietly, " a blackberry tart please." Shigure gave her a little smile before he left to attend to her order. Within a couple seconds he bounced back with her tart.

"That'll be $1.50," Shigure said watching her pull out her black wallet and take out the money and hand it to him, "Thank you so much come again!" The girl starred at him sharply, she slowly grabbed the tart and began to munch on it.

"I think I will, this place has good wave lengths even for a lurker and a hot tempered boy…" the girl trailed off as she turned around and disappeared from sight. Shigure raised one eyebrow after the girl, _what a weird girl… _he thought as he snapped awake and moved to the next customer.

In one hour students piled in and out keeping both Kyo and Shigure busy keeping the students served. Final the bell of heaven rang out from the tall luminous school, with a sigh the students headed back to their work. But Kyo's and Shigure's hearts cried out with joy, the chaos of lunch was over.

"W really need some new employee's…" Shigure panted fanning himself with an add for Karate classes. The orange haired boy said nothing as he breathed heavily in one of the chairs in the back of the store. The man decided without Kyo's input they still needed help, so Shigure dug up his old and dusty 'Now Hiring' sign and placed it in the display window.

"We are now open for business!" Shigure cried out happily, Kyo rolled his eyes at the foolish man, _No one is ever going to come, _he thought, _why would anyone **want** to work here?_

………………….

A seventeen year old boy sighed as he left the airport. He already felt awkwardly different in this foreign country with his silver hair and purple eyes. Feeling alone and different the silver haired boy started to think about what his mother said to him The boy clearly remembered what his mother said before he left; _You will be crawling back Yuki, you will never fit in! _He shuttered as his mothers voice replayed in his mind. Standing there all alone in a foreign place, Yuki started to doubt why he even came here at all…

_No! _He thought, _I want to be free and independent. _Yuki clenched his fist and took a single step. The boy had made up his mind, he was not going to come crawling back with the first sign of fear. He was determined to prove his family wrong. Yuki started walking to the nearest store he could find outside of the airport, _first things first, I need a job._

_

* * *

_

Oy the first chapter is done! So what if it as short! I like to write in short increments! Anyways tell me what you think about my story and **review! **Well because it's mainly the reviews that keeps me writing, hint hint wink wink! Until the next chapter!

**Review, review, oh please review, review REVIEW! **


	2. Hired

Wow it's been a while since I've updated! O.o Well I can't really say much except I'm tired! Meh it's summer but I still have to attend to summer school. Not because I failed but because I have to take a stupid intro to computers class. Sigh ah well life will have to move on wont it? Anyway this chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoy

* * *

**Zodiac Bakery **

**Chapter Two: Hired **

"Look, I am sorry Miss Honda but the position has been filled," A voice called out from the phone as a long brown haired girl looked a little discouraged.

"Oh that's ok!" The girl said cheerfully, trying to cover up her disappointment.

"If we need you we will call," the voice chimed again from the phone.

"Don't worry I'll be right here," Ms. Honda said with much enthusiasm. The girl heard a click at the other end of the line. A long sigh escaped her lips into the empty apartment. The girl slouched down in a near by chair and picked up the current day news paper. Tohru Honda began her usual routine of finding a job. She recognized many of the adds, but each had turned her down politely.

""What's this?" Tohru said out loud, a colorful add had caught her eye, "Zodiacs Bakery!" Tohru quickly read the add and picked up her phone and dialed the number the add gave. Tohru sat in her empty apartment clinging to the phone.

"Hello…" A man's voice answered on the other line.

"Ah hello, I am Tohru Honda, I am calling to see if you are still hiring." Tohru replied nervously. She really needed a job to support her bills.

"Oh yes of course…" Shigure's voice trailed off on the phone. Kyo shrugged, it was unusual to get a phone call but maybe some idiot did want the job. The orange haired boy went back to his work, punching dough. Kyo punched, hit, pinched, rolled, and attacked the lump of dough. He squeezed, twisted, deformed, and reformed the lump of bread to resemble a rat.

"Damn rats.," Kyo hissed as he struggled with his creation. Out of all the Zodiac animals, the rat was Kyo's least favorite to make. Kyo fought endlessly with the dough on what were supposed to be cute little ears. There was a perfect point to where the ears looked cute and still maintained the rat look. Kyo just never had found those perfect ears. The poor boy spent minutes trying to get the ears to work out just right, but once again he failed.

"What the hell is the problem?" Kyo yelled in frustration, "Stupid rats!"

"Kyo!" A sudden voice called out from the back room. The boy jumped startled at Shigure who came rushing out holding the phone in his hands.

"What do you want?" Kyo snapped, his anger had turned to Shigure instead of the misshapen dough.

"We've got a new employee!" Shigure sang in a sweet innocent childish tone, "She's a high school student too…AH!" Shigure just dodged a butter knife thrown at him.

"That's what you wanted to say…?" Kyo shouted in rage taking up another knife, "You bothered me just so you could employ a high school girl! You sick… sick dog!" Shigure found himself dodging more knives as he made a mad dash to his office.

"Just thought you might like to know," he said sheepishly locking himself in his office to escape death. The agitated teen stomped up to the office and attempted to open the door. Finding it locked Kyo smirked as he picked up the store broom and shoved it in between the two handles the door had. Instead of Shigure locking his office, he was not locked in his office.

"Ha, and they say we're stupid," Kyo laughed to himself going back to his painstaking work, back to rats… He sighed, maybe it would be good to have a new employee, _at least she could do those stupid rats, _he thought, smiling just a little. Shigure on the other hand frowned as he tried to open his double doors. He rattled the door continuously for a few seconds before giving up.

"Kyo!" The man sighed banging on the door. In spite of himself Kyo pulled it together and removed the broom, but not wit out a couple snickers at his boss.

"Very funny…" Shigure sarcastically replied opening the door. The dog like man stared sharply at his disciple, and for some reason he thought, _boys will be boys…_ With experience Shigure knew it was true, he knew deep down he was no different. Lucky for Kyo he realized this before he smacked him on the head with a crinkled Karate classes add.

"What was that for?' Kyo cried out adolescently rubbing his head, Shigure gave the boy a sour look.

**Smack!**

"Hey?"

* * *

Oy the second chapter is done! So short again…..Anyways tell me what you think about my story and **review! **Well because it's mainly the reviews that keeps me writing, hint hint wink wink! Until the next chapter!

**Review, review, oh please review, review REVIEW! **


End file.
